An OG observation
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Hot couture AU! Og is confused why Mike reacted so badly to seeing him nude...he feels the need to investigate this oddity...you can't help but feel sorry for Mike...


**An OG observation**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

Og had a problem...that problem was Mike- well, more specifically, how Mike reacted toward him during her 'fashion show' when he was 'au naturale'. Everyone else had enjoyed the sight of his nudity...why not her?

Og didn't know why this bothered him so much...after all it had been a rather enjoyable experience for him; he enjoyed the feeling of the warm air and gentle breeze caressing his ding dong, everyone else clearly LOVED what they saw.

...So why was Mike's reaction bugging him so much?

He decided to talk with his circle of advisors/friends. "So what do you guys think? Why is this bugging me so much?"

Porcupine, Pig and Goat all thought about this one...

"Hmmm...well honestly, your the only HUMAN we spend much time with, so the minds of other humans, let alone a FEMALE human is a bit beyond us- Stated goat before Porcupine interrupted.

"Wait, why would gender have a part in it? There still the same species, right?" Asked Porcupine.

"Actually, I heard a rumor of of men being from Mars and woman being from Venus." Pointed out Pig.

"Well that makes no sense! Puting aside how terrible an idea it is to dived a species by gender and put such a barrier between them- thus dooming them as a species -how did they get to those planets in the first place?"

"Guys! I think were getting off-topic here." Insisted Og.

The animals nodded, "Quite right, our apologize."

Porcupine thinks, "Hmmmm...well, aside from you she's the smartest person on the island-

"Maybe smarter! She did figure out that 'king of curtains' was a fake before anyone else." Points out Pig slyly.

Og couldn't help but blush at that(that hadn't been his BEST moment), "Porcupine, you were saying?" Asked Og, desperate to change the subject.

"Well, my point was...what if you just value her opinion more then anyone else?"

Og thought on that, "WELL...she is my best friend...I guess that COULD be it." And yet...that still didn't seem quite right...

"Well, another possibility is that your annoyed she didn't like your plumage." Wondered Goat out loud.

Og gives him a weird look, "what?" Goat shrugged, "well, some birds like to display themselves in a very flamboyant fashion...and seem to get very sad when the the bird they show off too ignores them...don't ask me why."

Og frowned, "Again...that sounds a bit better...I don't know I feel like were still missing something..."

Sadly, the answer wouldn't be forthcoming, Og sadly would be thwarted by simple lack of experience concerning his usual VERY intellectual friends putting aside the obvious species barrier...these three animals had never been on a date in their LIFE**(1)**.

...

"I suppose I could just ask my parents for advice..."

"I GOT YOU NOW YOU CHEEKY BUGGER!"

Og then sees his dad get trapped in a log trying to catch that gopher...

Og frowned as he quickly walked away, "Or...maybe I could talk to Queeks?"

"GAH!" Screamed old Queeks as he ran past him ablaze...

"Ah, nuts to this! I'll just ask Mike directly!" Exclaims Og thoroughly annoyed by this whole thing as he walks to do just that...

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**(1): Considering how they spend most of their free time talking philosophy with humans and other animals...this should come to no surprise to anyone.**

**AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Go to my P,a,t,r,e,o,n account!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
